Shego's Father
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: One day, Drakken hears the doorbell ring and opens it to find Shego's father. The two seem to get along, but are first impressions always what they seem?


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

Dr. Drakken was enjoying his favorite television show, _The Twilight Zone_. He was engrossed with it, watching the marathon that was on. He felt himself get extremely annoyed when the doorbell rang. Turning the volume down, he got up to answer it because he was the only one home. If Shego was home, he would have made her answer it. But since she wasn't, he had to miss one of his favorite episodes.

He grumbled as he opened the door, but put on a smile so that he wouldn't be seen as weird or creepy. Shego had told him once that he didn't have proper social skills. Anyway, a man stood in front of him. He was probably about six feet and had dark brown hair and eyes. He looked a bit older than Drakken, but not by too much, he assumed. He looked like a fancy kind of guy, probably rich. "Can I help you?" Drakken spoke up.

"Yes. I am here to see my daughter, Noelle. Is she available?" The man asked.

"I don't know anyone named Noelle, sorry." Drakken began to close the door, but the man stopped him.

"Sorry, I forgot. She goes by Shego nowadays." He chuckled. "Shego lives here, correct?"

"Oh, of course she does." Drakken said. "But she's out grocery shopping right now." Drakken thought to himself, _Noelle. I finally have some dirt on her!_

"Oh, that's a shame. I haven't seen her in a while actually. I just thought I'd drop by and see how she's doing after she helped save the world. And congratulations to you too, Dr. Drakken." He smiled.

"Thanks…umm…" Drakken realized he didn't know the man's name.

"David, David Gordon." He said and put his hand out for Drakken to shake, which he did. "Is that _Twilight Zone_ I hear?" He asked. Drakken's smile broke into a large genuine grin.

"Right this way. We can watch it until Shego gets back." Drakken said and led him to the living room. The two watched the show with interest and when the commercials came on, they talked about it for a while until it came back. However, the marathon ended so Drakken just turned off the television. He talked with David and learned he was a successful businessman in Go City and had divorced his wife years ago.

"Honestly, Noelle's mother wasn't very good with the kids. She would rather have her cocaine than spend any time with them. She ran off when the oldest, Henry, went to college and left me with the kids. I left them soon after."

"Why would you do that?" Drakken asked, surprised.

"I honestly can't remember. But if I could turn back the clock, I wouldn't have left them. But the four were left in Henry's care." David paused. "Enough about me, tell me you relationship with my daughter?"

"Oh, we're not together or anything." Drakken said defensively. "I mean, if that's what you're thinking. We're like a small family."

"Good for her." David said. "I'm glad she found someone to take care of her. You know, I worry about her. She was a daddy's girl when she was little. Oh, and did you know that she had blonde hair and blue eyes before the comet?" Drakken honestly couldn't picture Shego with those physical changes. He never thought that the comet changed her hair and eye color, but then again, since her brothers had blue, purple, and red hair, he guessed the same thing happened to her. It was only logical. Honestly, he had never thought about Shego ever looking different. Or having a name like Noelle. He had always assumed her name was just Shego. But when he thought about that, it didn't make any sense. Of course she'd have a secret identity. He did himself. Except he was terrible at keeping it secret.

"Hard to imagine." Drakken said, interested.

"She looked exactly like her mother did. It was funny because the boys take after me." David explained. "Oh, I actually have a picture of her in my wallet." David fished out the picture from his brown leather wallet. He handed Drakken the picture. It looked like a school picture because it was only from her shoulders up. She looked about seven, maybe eight? The facial features showed that it was indeed Shego because of the shape of her eyes and her head shape. But the light blonde hair and blue eyes were the complete opposite of what he was used to. It looked as if she was wearing a wig in the picture. But he knew she wasn't. He handed the picture back. "So, how is my little girl doing?"

"She's been good." Drakken said, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm glad. That's all I need to know. But let me ask you one thing."

"What's that?"

"Can she cook?"

"Not at all." The two broke out in laughter at that. "She could burn water."

"Tell me about it. My ex wife, Giselle, she couldn't cook to save her life. One time before the kids were born, I came home to no kitchen. I asked her where the kitchen went and she said 'up in smoke'." David laughed. "She was from France so she was still working on her English. Those were good times back then. Now tell me, are you married?"

"No I'm not. And I never have been. I think it's too late anyway."

"It's never too late, Dr. Drakken!" David said. "Get married, have a few kids of your own. Trust me, it's rewarding."

"That's what my mother says. She's obsessed with being a grandma."

"And I'm obsessed with being a grandpa. It should happen soon with Henry approaching thirty one and all. He still hasn't found anyone."

"You keep in touch with him?"

"Nah, but I live in Go City and they're well known. Once they even date someone the whole city knows." David said. "But take my advice, when you have kids, don't take off like I did. Cherish the moments you have with them. They're only little so long." He paused. "Great, now I sound like some old lady." The two broke out in laughter again. "But it's true, that's the sick part."

Suddenly, the front door slammed and Shego's voice rang through the house, "Dr. D, I'm back!"

"Shego, come here for a second. There's someone here for you." Drakken called her. He heard her sigh and he heard her footsteps coming closer. The two men stood up once she entered.

"I swear, if it's Mego asking for a birthday present again I swear-" Shego paused. Drakken watched as she started at David, her father, who she hadn't seen in years.

"Noelle, remember me?" David beamed when he saw her. Drakken could have sworn Shego went pale, well, paler anyway. He assumed it was because David used her first name. It's understandable, really. She had never told him before.

"Hey dad." She said in a quieter voice. Drakken was used to her take charge attitude and her assertive voice. But now, she sounded more like a doormat. But he assumed it was because she hadn't seen her dad in years. Heck, if his dad showed up he'd probably be worse than she was.

"Come give your daddy a big hug." David said, stretching his arms out.

"Umm, actually, there's some ice cream I'd like to get in the freezer before it melts. Excuse me." Shego said and ran off towards the kitchen.

"I think I came off too strong." David said and put his hands in his pockets.

"I think she's just nervous." Drakken said. "Which actually rarely happens. Maybe I should go see if she's okay."

"I'll wait here. If I came, she'd probably just run off somewhere else."

"I'll be back." Drakken said and went off to the kitchen. However, she wasn't there and the groceries sat there untouched. He assumed she probably went to her room, knowing her. Where else would she have gone? He down the hallway and saw that the door was shut. Right as he was about to knock, he heard Shego's voice.

"Hey Henry, it's me." She said into what was probably her cell phone. Her voice sounded small and he didn't particularly like it because it was so unlike her and he knew she was uncomfortable. She probably just wanted to tell her brother what was going on and ask what she should say or something. She would never go to Drakken for advice, that was for sure. Assuming she was okay because she was speaking with her brother, Drakken went back into the living room.

"Is she okay?" David asked.

"She's fine. She'll be out in a bit." He said.

Back in Shego's bedroom, Shego had called her oldest brother, Henry, as known as Hego. "Hello?" She heard from the other end.

"Hey Henry, it's me." She said. She knew her voice was completely, well, unlike her. The unsecure voice she had as a kid was coming out and she hated it. But she couldn't prevent it.

"Noelle, what's wrong?" Her brother asked. He rarely used her first name, but she knew her voice was giving her away.

"Dad's here." She said and before she knew it, tears fell from her eyes. She knew her brother could hear it on the other end, but she couldn't keep her emotions in check. "Can you please come?"

"Of course." Hego said, "But listen to me, before I get there do not stay in the same room as him alone. Stay with that Dr. Drakken fellow at all times, okay?"

"Okay." Shego choked out.

"Pull yourself together and get out there. I'll be there shortly, okay?"

"Okay." She said again.

"I'll be there as fast as I can. See you soon."

"Bye." Shego said and hung up her cell phone. She looked at her face in the mirror and she was glad that her tears hadn't stained her face too much and it would probably clear up by the time she got out there. She took a deep breath, said to herself "You can do this. You're Shego. You can easily kick his ass if he tries anything." She left her room and went into the living room, being careful to sit next to Drakken and not David.

"Noelle, how have you been? God, you sure have grown up since the last time I saw you." David said.

"That tends to happen to people. They grow up." Shego said. Drakken felt awkward, so he said,

"Why don't I just leave you two-"

"No!" Shego said and pulled him back on the couch next to her. "I mean, umm please stay and join us." When she looked at her father, she saw him eyeing her, just not the way someone should be eyeing their daughter. Shego noticed his eyes were going up and down her body, trying to see every detail through her skin tight jumpsuit. She knew she should have worn something different today. She remembered that look, he used to give it to her when she was about ten. She began to feel disgusting and she really wanted to run out of the place and drive away in her car. She gripped the sofa in her left hand discretely and hoped that her brother would get there soon.

"Well, all right." Drakken said and turned just towards her so David couldn't see. "Are you okay?" He mouthed to her. Shego, being honest, shook her head no so faintly, he barely was able to notice any movement.

All of a sudden, Shego heard the familiar footsteps of her brother. Shego ran up to him and hugged him tightly and he returned the hug. She remembered she used to hug him like this during thunderstorms and after that night her father did things to her when he found them. "Get out of here now." Hego said sternly, not missing a beat.

"Son, what are you doing? I'm a changed man. I've come back." Hego could feel Shego shaking in his arms and knew she was crying as she buried her face in his chest.

"Get out of here and never come back. None of us ever want to see you. Do yourself a favor and get out before I physically throw you through the window." Hego threatened.

"Come on, can't you forgive your old man?"

"What you did to her? Never. Get out." Hego said.

"Okay okay. I'll go. Sorry I've got to leave, Noelle." He said next to her ear. Without another word, he left.

"Is he gone?" Shego asked and slowly looked up.

"Yeah, he's gone."

"Thanks for getting rid of him."

"No problem. You going to be okay?" He asked as he released her from the hug.

"Yeah, I think so. As long as he doesn't come back."

"He won't. At least not for another seven years if it's anything like last time." Hego said.

"Okay." Shego responded and the two siblings said good bye and Hego was off, probably to follow David to make sure he didn't do anything, like turn around and come back.

"What was that all about?" Drakken asked after three minutes of silence. "He seemed like a good guy."

"He's anything but a good person. He's disgusting." Shego said and brushed a tear off of her cheek.

"How come?" Drakken asked, concerned. "Did he hurt you?"

"More than that." She said, choosing her words carefully. "Let's just say he did things to me no father should do to his daughter."

"Did he hit you?"

"No, he didn't hit me."

"Shego, tell me. What did he do to you?" He asked her, grabbing her arm before she was about to run off.

"He took something away from me when I was ten. Something that shouldn't have been taken away at that age. And then he did the same thing to me again six years later." Drakken thought about her words. He closed his eyes, picturing them written on a piece of paper, letting them repeat in his head over and over again and then something clicked.

"He…raped you?" He whispered, hating those words and those actions. She nodded her head, confirming his guess. "I'm so sorry." He brought her into a hug and he was surprised when she didn't pull back and returned it.

"Don't be. What's in the past is in the past, it can't be changed." She said. "But what you can do is if he ever comes back, don't let him in."

"I swear I won't ever let him in. Not again." Drakken said. He felt Shego pulling away from the hug so he let her go. "Sometimes I wish we could choose our father's you know?"

"I think I already did." And with that said, she sauntered off down the hall and into her room. Drakken felt a smile come to his face, loving the words he heard come from her mouth.


End file.
